


I Like the Future Already

by Hedwig_Dordt



Series: 2017 TWFSW ficlet collection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Yes Really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/pseuds/Hedwig_Dordt
Summary: The one where Victoria accepts the bite, switches sides, and ends up with Melissa McCall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Improved in more ways than one by the lovely Fightyourdragon.

In some ways, they are still discovering each other. “What’s the scariest thing you’ve ever done?” Melissa asks, watching Victoria cook dinner. She’s changed out of her hospital scrubs, and nicked Victoria’s sweater. There’s a glass of wine in front her.

“Asking your forgiveness,” Victoria says promptly. “Sometimes I still wonder how I worked up the nerve.”

Melissa coos at that admission, but then she turns curious: 

“Seriously, you run a werewolf hunting family - I’m just a human being.”

Victoria’s shoulders stiffen as she stirs  the soup. “Well, I’d done you wrong. And if my experience with monster hunters taught me anything it’s that humans are often the scariest creatures of all.”

Melissa takes a sip of wine from her glass while she mulls that over. “I’m glad you did though.”

“That’s a serious understatement.” Victoria rotates her shoulders and rearranges her posture to radiate relaxed competence, her armour of choice. “Even if we hadn’t ended up where we are, I owed you an apology.”

“For that night at BHHS?”

“Oh, you do remember that?”

“It was a tough night. Allison was gone, and we had no idea where she was.”

“Scott was too,” Melissa says softly.

“So we responded… I responded in a way that was unacceptable for various reasons.”

“Oh well, you got better,” Melissa says airly.

Victoria turns to smile at Melissa. “I try.”

“Do or do not - there is no try,” Melissa says in a robot voice.

Victoria tilts her head. “I never took you for a Star Wars fan.”

“It’s just something Stiles always says. Star Wars?”

“Oh you have some beautiful stories in your future,” Victoria promises. “Now, I’m putting the main course under the grill, and while that is finishing up we can have the soup.”

“I like the future already,” Melissa says.


End file.
